FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an inking unit for a rotary printing press with inking rollers, including a device for applying cleaner or cleaning fluid to the inking rollers and a device for squeegeeing cleaning fluid soiled with ink residues from a roller of the inking unit having a hard outer cylindrical surface, fresh cleaner being applied via nozzles onto the respective ink rollers.
The published German Patent Document DE 195 11 231 A1 discloses such an inking unit having nozzles which can spray different cleaners or cleaning media or also water via individual or separate feed pipes onto the rollers. If cleaning fluid which is slightly vaporizable is used with the conventional devices, the nozzles may drip, for example, when temperature variations occur. Because even the smallest quantities of the cleaning fluid can cause disruptions in the printing process, contamination of the inking rollers with washing or cleaning fluid should be avoided at all costs. In the heretofore known inking units, there has been no provision for reliably preventing washing or cleaning fluid from dripping on an inking roller at some time and causing a variation in the imprint.